Blackmail Material
by xBeMinex
Summary: What would happen when Brennan shows up at Booth's apartment and his parents are there. Come read and find out. Rating has been moved to a T
1. The Photo

**A/N: Ok this is for Lisa, cause with out her I wouldn't never have thought of this. Hope you like it. And hope everyone enjoys it as well.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bones, not matter how much I wish for it, but I still my DVD's tho**

Dr Temperance Brennan stood outside her partners' door. It was 7 o'clock on a Friday evening and she was going to ask if he fancied going to the diner, her treat.

She knock on the door 4 times, it was her little code to let him know it was her but that still didn't stop him checking the spy hole. When he didn't answer she tried to remember if he had plans for the weekend. He had Parker next week, because they were going to the Zoo and she didn't think the Hockey was on, or was it football she couldn't quite remember. She was racking her brain as the door open and a woman in her mid 50's stood.

"Em.. Is Booth here?" Brennan asked.

"Which Booth" the woman laughed. _Must be a private joke_ Brennan thought. "You must be Seeley's partner Dr Brennan" Brennan just nodded as the woman continued; "I'm Christina Booth. Seeley is in the kitchen making dinner. He keeps going on about this mac and cheese recipe he got from a friend, which he said might even be better than mine, and I just said to him that couldn't be possible. Because when he was younger that is all he would eat for about 3 months, mac 'n' cheese for breakfast, lunch and dinner. He even took it to school and asked the lunch lady to heat it up for him, and then a few months ago he called me and said he had just eaten mac 'n' cheese and that it just might be better than mine but I just said to him Seeley..."

"Chrissie, who is at the door?" An older man came into Brennan's view and she could tell it was Booth's father, they had the same features, the big broad shoulder and the same shaped nose, the eyes were the same but Booth's had more dept to them or maybe that was just because she could read his eyes.

"Well I think it might be Seeley's partner but I'm not sure she hasn't said a word yet, think she may be shy"

"Probably because you haven't let her get a word in Chrissie!"

"And just what are you trying implying, that I talk allot cause I can assure you James Christopher Booth that I don't talk that much!" Christina stated.

"Your in trouble dad, she used your full name" Booth laughed, "What you guys doing out here anyway?" it was then Booth noticed the door open and his partner standing there, looking amused. "Bones? What you doing here?" Booth asked.

"I just came to see if you fancied going to the diner but I can see that you busy so just call me tomorrow and we will go for dinner or something" Brennan had started to walk away but before Booth could say anything.

"Don't be silly darling, you stay for dinner, you can tell me what you think of his famous mac 'n' cheese" his mum laughed, "Seeley you set the table for one more and James you get us both a large glass of wine while Dr Brennan an I get to know each other better."

_What have I got myself into this time _Brennan though?

"Now darling, red or white wine?" Christina asked

"I'll take red" "She takes red" both Brennan and Booth said at the same time. Christina looked from her son to his partner but neither noticed her looking because their gazes had locked on to each others. She had closed the door and started walking to the living room

"Well what you waiting on Seeley, directions to the kitchen?" Christina laughed said as she broke the spell between the two. "James, those glasses of wine won't get their self, and Dr Brennan you come with me with and let the boys get on with things."

Booth walked in to the kitchen wondering if Bones knew the trouble she had gotten herself in to this time, he could protect her from the lowest scum to psychopaths and gang lenders but the one person he couldn't protect her from was his mum. "Oh God" Booth groaned. He heard footsteps coming to a stop behind him and he turned to look at the older man. "Dad?" he said hoping his dad would understand.

"I know son, believe me, I know" the older Booth said as he patted his son's back. "Come on son at least she doesn't have the baby photos, like the last time." The two laughed at this as they remember. "Now come on help me with these glasses and you can introduce me to your beautiful partner" James lifted the bottle of wine as Booth pick up 4 wine glasses.

"And this is Seeley when he was 2 in the bath. He loved it in the bath, and he once..."

"MUM!" Booth said as he walked in to the living room. Christina looked at Booth from her seat.

"What Booth, it's not like I haven't seen you in the bath before" Brennan said defending his mum. Booth shot a look at Brennan.

"Bones!" Booth exclaimed in a voice a few notes higher than normal. '_This is not happening' _Booth thought.

"Well son looks like I was wrong. She must have sneaked that one by me" his dad laughed as he placed the wine of the table and reached to take the glasses from Booth.

"Is there something your not telling me Seeley" Christina questioned.

"No mum, nothing" Booth said, his voice back to normal. "Anyway, mum, dad I would like you to meet my partner Dr Temperance Brennan, Bones this is mum Christina and my dad James"

"Nice to me meet you Temperance" James said as he handed Brennan a glass of wine.

"Nice to meet you to James and please call me Tempe" She said as he handed Christina a glass of wine too.

"Seeley, what did you call Temperance?" His mum asked

"Bones mum, I call her Bones," Booth said not liking where he knew this conversation was heading. It was either he was going to get into trouble for calling her Bones or they were going to bring up Mr Twinkle.

"Well that not very nice" His mum said to him.

_Well at least she didn't bring Mr Twinkle in to it_, Booth thought.

"She doesn't mind mum" Booth defended himself.

"I used to" Brennan stated

"What"

"I did request on several occasions for you to stop calling Bones and you didn't, so I just got used to it, since you weren't going to stop " Brennan smiled all innocently at Booth.

"Gees Bones, thanks, stick me in there why don't you" Booth said as he shot her another glare.

"I don't know what that..." Brennan started but interrupted by the timer on the oven going off.

"So Bones is a nickname he gave you?" Christina asked

"Yeah mum because she works with bones" Booth said he started to walk into the kitchen. "Right you guys go sit at the table and I will bring this through.

"What is it with that boy and nickname?" Christina said. "James do you remember that name he gave to his teddy when he was 4 the one with the star on it?"

James started to laugh, "Yeah he called it..."

"MUM, DAD enough with the stories ok" Booth shouted from the kitchen.

"So what was the teddy called?" Brennan asked

"I heard that Bones" Booth called.

His parents just laughed. "He didn't" he heard Brennan exclaim.

_This was going to be an interesting evening after all, _Brennan thought, _I wonder just how much blackmail material I could get from Booth's mum._

"Christina, so you got anymore stories about Booth" Brennan said she jogged to catch up with them

"Oh I have hundreds; I don't even know where to start" Christina laughed

"The beginning is always a good place to start" Brennan said.

_Never mind Bones, what the hell I have gotten myself in to, _Booth groaned.

"And then when he 6 he came in to our bedroom and said there was a man in his closet and he needed his night light back, and he had it in his room till he was 9" The 3 adults round the table, broke into giggles. "But wait no it gets better" Christina said waving her hands in the air trying to stop the laughed

"Mum..." Booth groaned, as he carried the mac 'n' cheese to the table. _This was going to be a long night._

**A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed that. Just want to big thanks you for reading and please leave a review,**

**Thanks**


	2. Dinner and Pie

**A/N: Well I did say it might be Tuesday, so I am still on time lol.**

**Dedication: For Lisa, cause she first gave me the idea and just cause she is so awesome, thanks chick x **

**Just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who left a review and added this story, that means so much and make it all the worth while.**

**I apologize for any mistake, I did my best to take them all out but I am working on get a BETA. **

**Right anyway all that said on with chapter 2, Enjoy!**

Dinner and Pie

They had just finished the mac 'n' cheese, the full bowl gone thanks to the two Booth men and there big appetites. Booth was walking back towards the table with an apple pie in one hand and a bowl of ice and jelly in the other.

"So what you think of my mac 'n' cheese then" Booth said as he placed the bowls on the table.

"Mine's is better" Both Brennan and Christina said at the same time, the women just looked at each other and laughed.

"Gees thanks," Booth said he handed his mum and dad a slice of pie.

"What Booth, if you had followed the recipe as I had written it, it would have been just as good as mine." Brennan commented "You didn't because i could taste basil and i told you to use coriander"

"The shop had run out of coriander, so I improvise" Booth defended himself, "So it wasn't my fault"

"But it was still nice Booth, just mine was better" Brennan said with a smile on her face

"So the friend that gave you the recipe was Tempe?" Christina asked her son

"Yeah it was Bones" Booth answered as he placed the bowl of ice cream and jelly in front of Brennan and placed the rest of the pie in the middle of the table.

"And when you called me and said that you have tasted mac 'n' cheese that just might be better than me, that was Tempe's too? His mum still quizzed

Booth groaned "Yeah mum that was Bones"

"Oh right, so Tempe I must ask, on top of the mac 'n' cheese do u use..."

"Grated cheese and breadcrumbs" they both said that same time.

"You must give me this recipe for mac 'n' cheese." Christina said, "I just have to try it."

"Well if you want next time your in town I will make some for you both and give it to Booth" Brennan offered

"No you could bring it yourself, and I could bring down some of mine too" Christina exclaimed, "That way we could both try each others and compare them!"

"Don't worry Tempe, she just get very excited over recipes, especially new one" James laughed as he took a bite of the pie.

"Bones you better hurry up or your ice cream will melt soon," Booth said he took another slice of pie

"Ice cream and jelly, I haven't had this since I was like 5" Brennan exclaimed.

"Don't worry dad, she just get very excited over ice cream and jelly" both the Booth men broke out laughing, Brennan and Christina just exchanged looks, and tucked in to their desserts.

"James don't you dare eat that, that will be your 3rd slice of pie" Christina scolded him.

"And don't you even think of taking it either Booth, you have already had 3 slices as well" Brennan scolded Booth too as he eyed up the last slice of pie sit in the middle of the table.

"Aww come on Bones, it the last slice" Booth wined.

"Yeah please Chrissie, it's the last slice" James wined too.

"We said no, the last slice should be mine since both you greedy pigs have had 3 each, so Seeley just you go and put that in a box for me to take home tomorrow." Christina said

Booth sighed "Mum…" he wined

"Seeley James Booth you cut that wining out right now, go put that in a box for me and while you up get another bottle of wine for me and Tempe and get your dad another beer" Christina said.

"Now who is the one in trouble?" James laughed.

"Not fair, I wanted the last piece" Booth muttered as he walked away with the last slice of the most delicious pie had ever eaten; well the diner did do the best pie ever. _Maybe I could just eat it and then just go to the diner in the morning before she wakes up and get_ _another slice,_ Booth though, _yeah that's what I will do, she will never know._

"Don't you be muttering under you breathe now Seeley, and get all thoughts of eat that last slice out your head, that is mine" Christina scolded Booth again,

"See that boy, honestly" Christina stated. "Do you know he has done that before" Christina started "My mum had made us a blueberry pie, James was working late so I was just me Seeley and his brother Jared."

"No mum not another story" Booth said as he came back to the table with the bottle of wine and 2 beers.

"Why don't you two go and watch the Hockey and leave me and Tempe here to have a little chat. Eh?"

"Get the feeling your not wanted son." James said as he came round to stood beside Booth, "Come on, think we may be able to catch the 3rd period of the Chicago – Penguin game" James said as he made his into the living room, Booth frowned and looked at Brennan, she nodded her head, giving him the ok that she would be fine. Booth smiled at Brennan and walked into the living room. He turned too quickly to see the smile forming on her face.

"You do that often, do you? Christina asked.

"Huh, sorry, what was that" Brennan asked.

Christina let a small laugh escape as she smiled at Brennan. "You do that often," she repeated "communicate with each other, although no one talks" she explained.

"No, we..." Brennan started

"Yeah you do sweetheart, I have been here a few hours now and you have done it several times. You might not even realize it but you do." Brennan started to fidget with her wine glass_. _"He understands you, you know that don't you?" Christina asked.

Brennan gulped down the last of her wine, "Yeah I know he does, sometimes a little to well" she answered and even she seemed surprised with her honest answer.

"Well that Seeley for you, he always know how to wiggle his way in to everything" Christina said as she topped up their glasses. "Even the places we don't want him to get to."

"Yeah he does" Brennan agreed, "but anyway on with the story so it was just the three of you for dinner…"

Christina smiled, she knew when she hit close to home and then change in conversation told her that she had said enough, "Yeah so it was just the 3 of us for dinner that night and I had called James to let him know I left the last slice of pie on the table for him. So when he got home just after midnight he went into the kitchen to have his slice of pie before going to bed and he waked into the kitchen and there was Seeley sitting at the table fork in hand, just about to have the last bite of the pie, it took James a week before he would talk to Seeley again." Christina laughed, "Still don't think he has really got over it. They always fight for the last slice."

"That is defiantly Booth, he had this unhealthy obsession with pie" Brennan laughed. "Every time we go to the diner he had to have a piece of pie, I don't like it, too sweet"

Booth was worried, it had been very quite for the past half hour and he was getting concerned, they were up to something, he could just sense it, and it didn't feel good. He couldn't even concentrate on the game.

"Go check on her, I know you want to" James teased Booth.

"Huh?" Booth asked.

"She is fine, it's only your mum, but you won't be happy till you go and see she is ok, so go check on her, so I can get back to watching the game in peace without you turning every few minutes," James said as he gave Booth a helpful shove off the couch.

As he walked closer to the dinner room, he could hear her laugh, _god I love it when she laughs_.

Booth stood between the 2 rooms, just listening to them talking, his mum telling another story, this one about him and Jared fighting. She was with his mum, of course she was fine. _Your being stupid Seel, its you mum she is with not a psychopath_, He made his way back to the couch, but not without one last look, just incase.

"Told you she would be fine," James said, eyes never leaving the screen.

"Yeah" Booth said as he nodded his head and smiled, "She is."

The game had not long finished when Brennan and Christina walked over to the couch.

"Right James I think its time for us to go to bed" Christina said.

"Ok" James said as he came and stood beside his wife, "Well Tempe it was lovely meeting you and cant wait to try your mac 'n' cheese now." James said as he gave Brennan a hug.

"See you in the morning son" James patted Booth on the back as he made his way to Parker's room where Booth had made up the room for them.

"Well Tempe, it had been a really pleasure, and don't you go making yourself a stranger to us now" Christina said she pulled Brennan into a hug.

"It was lovely meeting you too, I won't and thanks" Brennan said as she returned the hug.

"Seeley you make sure she gets home ok" Christina said she kisses him on the cheek.

"Night kiddies". She called as she closed the bedroom door.

"One more glass and then I will go" Brennan said as she sat on the couch. "Booth do you mind getting me one" she said holding her glass out for him to take.

"Gee Bones, what you last slave die of?" Booth asked

"Don't know but I think my new slave will die of embarrassment if he doesn't get me wine" Brennan laughed.

"Oh so you know how to make jokes then" Booth said eyebrow raised.

"Only at your expense" Brennan laughed, "So about that wine," she said shaking her glass.

Booth took the glass from her hand and huffed. "I swear Bones you tell anyone those stories and I'll..."

"And you'll what Booth?" Brennan said as she stood from the couch and walked over to Booth. "Because we both know that I can kick you ass, so if you were you I would get the wine for me."

"You can not kick my ass Bones, you would only win cause I wouldn't hit you" Booth said as he started to walk to the kitchen.

"You just keep telling you self that Booth" Brennan said as she sat on the couch waiting on her slave to come back. _Seeley Booth as my own personal slave think I like the sound of that,_ Brennan though as Booth came to sit beside her and handed her the glass of wine. _Yeah I really like the sound of that._

**Well hope you all enjoyed that.**

**Not sure if I got the Hockey thing right, but think that what the website said.**

**Thanks for reading and please hit that little button down in the left hand side and let me know what you think, look can you see it, yeah that's right, that button there just click it. Love and hugs x **


	3. She Knows too Much

**A/N: Ok just so you know i am going to up the rating on this, having being getting brilliant ideas where this can go, and with the help of Lisa it will be getting smuttier. This chapter is ok but in the next few chapter the rating will be upped.**

**Ok sorry for not having this up sooner but was have a few computer troubles, but all sorted now.**

**Dedication; For Lisa, thanks for much helping with the ideas and letting me bounce mine off you. You are totally awesome chick.**

**Thanks you so much for all the review and alerts, they really are so appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I really don't want to say they aren't mine because it upsets me too much**

**So with all that said, please enjoy!**

She Knows too Much

Brennan strode into the Jeffersonian at 7am. Angela had called her house on Friday, and on Saturday when Brennan called her back, she let spill she was at Booth's and met his parents. So Angela suggested coffee on Monday and if she wasn't there and didn't have the juices details, well there would be trouble. Brennan had managed to get an hour and half work done before Angela breezed walked in to her office, 2 coffees in hand. Angela headed straight for the couch and motioned for Brennan to do the same.

"Morning Sweetie" Angela exclaimed.

"Morning Ange how was your weekend?" Brennan asked as she took one of the coffees and sat on the couch beside Angela.

"Never mind mine sweetie. How was yours? What happened on Friday? How did you end up at Booth's? What are his parents like? What's his dad look like? What you talk about? Find out anything interesting about Agent Hot Stuff?" Angela fired at Brennan, wiggling her eyebrows on the last question.

"Take a breath Ange. Nothing Happened on Friday, I just went over to see if Booth fancied going to the diner for a bite to eat instead of cooking and because I was only 2 blocks from his apartment so just decided to pop up" Brennan explained, "His parents are lovely, really nice people. His mum and I got on like a brick on fire"

"House, sweetie, it's a house on fire" Angela interrupted.

"Anyway, his dad was really nice too, didn't really talk to him because Booth and James, his dad, went and watched the hockey game while me and Christina, that's his mum, just sat at the table drinking and talking. What it matter what his dad looked like, he's married Angela" Brennan asked her forehead frowned.

"Well to see what Booth might look like when he is older" Angela said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"That doesn't make sense, Booth has genes from both his mother and father you can't possible tell what Booth would look like just by looking at his dad. The might share some of the same features but..."

"Ok, I get it, but I can tell what Booth will look like, all I had to do was put him into the Angelator" Angela said and gave Brennan a knowing look.

"You didn't!" Brennan exclaimed.

"But never mind that, on with the story. What dirt did you manage to dig up on Booth" Angela asked getting comfy on the couch.

"We didn't go digging..."

"No sweetie, it a figure of speech, what did Booths' mum tell you about his childhood" Angela explained.

"His mum told me quite a few things that young Booth got up to" Brennan laughed.

"Well sweetie come on, tell me" Angela said getting excited.

"Ok but you can't tell anyone, not even Jack" Brennan said as she looked at her friend.

"I promise on my Jimmy Choo shoe's that I won't tell anyone" Angela crosses her heart.

"Right so Christina did tell me one about Booth's first kiss, well nearly first kiss." Brennan started. "Booth was just about to have his first kiss, with his first girlfriend and Jared, his brother, through a ball and it hit Booth on the head. So as Jared came over to get the Booth shoved him so Jared pushed him back and the next thing they were rolling on the ground fight. The teacher had come over and managed to spill them but by then Jared had a bump on his head and Booth had a cut on his lip. The girl walked over to Booth and in front of everyone said 'I am not kissing you with that thing on your lip' and she pointed to his lip, that was oozing blood she had started to walked away but turned back to Booth and said 'So I'm just going to find someone that i can kiss' and with that she walked away, She had dumped in front of the whole school and Booth and Jared had dentition for a week."

"No way" Angela exclaimed. "Poor Booth," she managed to say through the giggles.

"Yeah but his mum told me an ever better kissing story" Brennan laughed.

"Oh well tell me" Angela all but shouted.

"Calm down Ange." Brennan laughed at her friend. "Booth was on his first proper date with a girl and they went to the cinema but" Brennan broke off in fits of giggles "he... he leaned... leaned in to kiss... her and he...he missedand fellof thechiar" Brennan had lost it. She was laughing so hard her sides hurt.

"What?" Angela asked confused, "You're the one that need to take a breath and repeat that sweetie"

"Ok" deep breath, "He leaned in to kiss her but because it was so dark he couldn't see her and he missed but because he had leaned out his chair he fell off it" Brennan managed to explain. Both Angela and Brennan hit the giggles again.

Booth strode into the Jeffersonian and swiped his card to get on the platform. Booth looked around the platform but he couldn't see Brennan. "Bones?" he called out, just then he heard laughing coming from her office. _'Oh no she hasn't'_ Booth thought as he ran from the platform into her office. He looked over at the couch and there was Angela doubled over laughing and Brennan clutching her sides. "Bones" he called out again. Angela turned and looks at Booth, it was then he noticed that she had tears running down her face. Both of them just burst of laughing again. "Bones, come on, we have to go, got a new case" Booth said waving the folder in the air. Neither Angela nor Brennan took any notice to Booth. "Right ladies, come on. We have a case" Booth tried again. After no one replied again he walked over to the couch and pulled Brennan up and guided her from the room. It was only then Brennan stopped laughed and looked at Booth.

"I need my kit" Brennan said as she walked back into her office. Angela was still on the couch. "Angela" Brennan hissed. Angela looked over at Brennan. "His mum is sending over photos, from his childhood, for me to get know him better." Both the women burst out laughing again.

"Bones!" Booth called out again. Brennan lifted her bag and walked out the office.

"Well will be talking later" Angela called out, before she dissolved into giggles again.

"So what was all that about?" Booth asked Brennan

"Oh nothing, just talking about first kisses and that" Brennan waved Booth off

"Just what did my mum tell you Bones?" Booth enquired.

"Ahhh, now Booth that would be telling" Brennan smiled

_They are never being left by themself to talk again_ Booth promised himself

"Oh Booth" Brennan called, "I'm driving" she said as she smiled at Booth.

"I don't think so Bones, I'm driving" Booth exclaimed.

"Well i think Mr Twinkle would like it better if i drove" Brennan claimed.

Booth jaw fell slightly, "Huh?" he asked

"Oh you know, Mr Twinkles, you teddy when you were younger, that is unless you want me too..." Brennan started

"This once you can drive and that is it" Booth said through clenched teeth. '_Defiantly not getting together again'. _He handed Brennan the keys and got in the passenger seat.

Brennan got in the driver's side, "Oh and Booth i want a gun" Brennan gave Booth her best charm smile.

_Defiantly never ever getting together_, Booth thought.

When they arrived at the crime scene, they got out the SUV, a few agents looked over at the partners. "Don't even say a word" Booth growled at the agents looking at them

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that, please leave a review and let me know what you think,**

**Thanks for reading x **


	4. ThingsLeft Unsaid

**A/N: Ok so sorry it has taken me while to update but I have a few other thing going on, but hopefully that's them all taken care of, so I am free to write all day long, well when I escape from work lol. **

**Dedication: To Lisa, the best person ever. She wrote the first bit of this story for me, because I was having a little trouble and as ever she is just a totally awesome chick. So Big Thanks for helping me.**

**Thank you to everyone who has review and added this story it really does mean a lot, thank you so much **

**Big thanks to Aubrey for being my beta, **

**Disclaimer; Do I really have to say it again, **i don't own them. **You get that ok lol.**

**Now while I go cry because I don't own Bones hope you all enjoy this chapter:**

Things Left Unsaid

Brennan behaved while at the crime scene. It was mainly because she was too busy examining the remains to tell anyone about Booth's embarrassing moments. After all, she had a job to do. Which she had to remind herself of every time an officer got close to her.

When she was done and the remains were being shipped back to the Jeffersonian she overheard a couple officers talking about Caroline- and how she had made them do things for favors. Not one of them had to kiss someone though.

"You ok?" Booth asked as they headed back to the SUV. He had been watching her work and had also heard about Caroline's "favors" with the other officers. Apparently Caroline was only puckish when it came to them.

"Yeah I was just thinking that…. You remember at Christmas when we kissed…" Brennan stumbled out. It hadn't occurred to her that if she wanted to, she could blackmail Booth to kiss her. But she wanted Booth to _want_ to kiss her, and not do it just because she could share his secrets.

"I remember." Booth said, shifting in his seat. He was driving back and was having a hard time keeping his eyes on the road, especially when she brought up topics like that.

"I lied. You don't kiss like my brother." She informed him.

"Thanks… I think." Booth said, uncertain where this conversation was heading.

"It's just… I barley remember the kiss." Brennan lied.

"What?" Booth asked, "How could you forget it?" He asked pulling over so he could look at her.

"It _was_ awhile ago." Brennan reminded him.

"So you want to kiss again?" Booth asked not sure if that's what she meant. "To remind you?" he asked just to clarify what she meant.

"Ok." Brennan agreed and leaned over, grabbed his tie, and kissed him before Booth could blink. When he didn't pull back but instead increased pressure on her mouth they both gave up hope denying that there was sexual tension between them.

They were interrupted by a phone call from Cam asking where were, because the remains arrives half an hour ago. Looking at each other they discovered that somewhere in between them starting to kiss and the phone call that Booth had Brennan in his lap straddling him and he had his hands up her shirt.

Apparently they had been making out for fifteen minutes but it had only seemed like fifteen seconds.

"We should go." Brennan mumbled, as she slid back into her seat, already missing the heat of Booth's body and his hands against her.

Booth coughed and struggled to talk but managed to say "Yeah" before leaving the parking lot.

After there little make out session they made it back to the Jeffersonian with out another word said. There thoughts speaking loudly in their head. Both couldn't understand a few things, '_How did Brennan end up in Booths lap and how long had his hand been up her top, and did she moan because Booth was certain she did.'_ They stole small glances, but not for too long, just in case the other saw. As the partners made there way into the lab, the rest of the team was on the platform. It was Angela's voice that brought Brennan and Booth back down the earth.

"What took you two so long? The remains arrived back three quarters of an hour ago." Angela asked.

"Traffic," Brennan and Booth said at the same time.

Angela looked from one to the other. "Even a six year old could tell that both of you are lying." she said as she made her way down the stairs. "I will be in my office sweetie" Angela rubbed Brennan's arm as she walked by.

Brennan swiped her card to give them both access when Booth's phone rang. He looked at caller id and groaned. Brennan gave him a quizzically look but still continued walking up the stairs.

"Hi Mum" Booth said as he answered the phone. "No, but…. I didn't…… that was……..yeah she is….. No, because….fine…" Booth looked at Brennan. "Bones, could you come here for a second?" He asked. Brennan smiled at Booth as she descended the stairs.

"Yeah what's up Booth?" she asked but knew what was coming, his mum wanted to talk to her.

"Em..." Booth started, "My mum wants to talk to you." he said sheepishly as he handed the phone to Brennan.

"Christina, Hi. How are you? ... Yeah I'm good….yeah I did get them this morning but I have not had a chance to look… haha no he doesn't…. don't worry I wont say…..no we have a case so…yeah that's fine…well you have my house number…..that's great, I look forward to it… no, no we can discuss that tonight…. Well that is in my office and I really do have to look at these remains….ok bye, speak to you later" Brennan handed the phone back to Booth. He spoke to Christina for a bit and then he said his goodbyes.

Booth swiped his card and walked onto the platform. "So Bones, what was that about?"

"Nothing you need to worry about yet, Booth" Brennan laughed as she put on her gloves.

Booth was about to answer back when his phones rang again. It was the office.

"I have to go, but how about we have dinner?" Booth asked as he came to stand behind Brennan. He leaned in closer so he was just inches from her ear and whispered "I think we need to talk." Both of them noticed the shiver that ran down Brennan's back.

"Ok" she whispered back.

Booth backed away from Brennan and instantly they both missed the feeling of being to close.

Without another word, Booth left the platform but not before one last glace at Brennan. But when he turned he was not meet with the back of a blue lab coat as expected, but met with his favorite set of blue eyes. Neither of the partners noticed the smiles that spread across their faces, as their gazes locked but both knew they couldn't wait for the end of the day.

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please leave a review x**


	5. The Pre Talk

**A/N: **

**As usual for Lisa, thanks for all your help.**

**Aubrey, thanks for being so great and taking your time to fix all my mistakes, thanks so much.**

**To everyone else, thanks so much for reading, reviewing and the alerts, they really do mean so much.**

**Disclaimer: Mum still won't buy me them lol.**

**Well with all that said, please enjoy:**

**The Pre Talk**

It was half 6 before the team had start to drift out the lab. Cam had already left and Zach and Hodgins were waiting on Angela to pack up, which was weird because it was always Angela that was waiting on then to finish there beetle race or latest experiment.

Angela stood just outside Brennan's office. There had been something wrong with Brennan all day; she just wasn't acting like herself. Angela knocked on Brennan's door and walked in. Brennan didn't even look up from her screen.

"That us off sweetie" Angela said. Brennan still didn't look up from her screen. It was only when Angela leaded across the desk and looked at the blank screen that Brennan realized she was not alone.

"Angela?" Brennan asked looking a little dazed.

"Sweetie what is wrong with you?" Angela asked concern flooding her eyes. "You have been like ever since you and Booth got back from the crime scene. What happened, is it the case? Because nothing could have been done to save that boy." Angela paused, "I know you don't like cases that involve foster kids but he went into those wood with one intention and his foster mum did report him that night, so it's not like she didn't miss him."

"No Angela, is not the case" Brennan sighed. "It's… I … We….and he….no"

Angela walked round and bent down in front of Brennan. She took her hands. "Bren, what is going on?" Angela asked.

"We…we kissed" Brennan whispered.

"Oh sweetie, he's not that bad a kisser is he" Angela laughed trying to cheer her friend up and it work because Angela managed to get a smile from Brennan.

"It would have been better if he was a bad kisser" Brennan looked at Angela. "But he wasn't. I liked it Ange, really liked it and I," Brennan sighed "this just cant happen he is my partner, at first I thought this was what I wanted but then when I had a chance to think about it, really think about it. This is Booth were talking about. What happens…"

"No don't say that, you don't even know what is going to happen. You enjoyed it right?" Angela asked.

"Yeah I already said that" Brennan frowned

"And your right" Angela continued

"About what?"

"This is Booth were talking about. So just go for it, if that is what you want."

"And it that you best friend advice?" Brennan laughed.

"Yeah it is" Angela laughed too.

"He is coming to get me tonight and were going for something to eat and then to talk" Brennan said as she looked at the ground.

"That's good. This is something you and Booth need to talk about. It will be good for both of you to talk about what that kiss meant." Angela said she as gave Brennan hands a little squeeze.

"Thanks Ange" Brennan said she stood up.

"Any time, that what I'm here for" Angela said as she also stood up and hugged Brennan. "Now go talk to Agent Hot Stuff and call me if you go home alone" Angela started to walk out Brennan office.

"Oh and Ange" Brennan said

"Yeah" She asked as she turned back round.

"The pictures came today" Brennan looked at the excitement on Angela face and laughed.

"Oh we are definitely doing lunch tomorrow and you need to bring them in."

"Night Angela"

"Night Bren, and do everything I would" Both women laughed.

Booth walked in to the lab. It was just going on 7 and he was a little surprised to find Zach and Hodgins on the platform looking as bored as he did when he had to catch up on paper work.

"What you two doing still here?" Booth asked.

"Waiting on Angela, she has been saying bye to Dr B for the last half hour." Hodgins said.

"Well you won't be waiting much longer cause here she comes" Booth said she he saw Angela leave Brennan office.

"Night guys" Booth said as he walked toward Brennan office.

"Yeah night man" "Night Agent Booth" they called after him.

"Hey Angela" Booth said as he walked by her.

"Have a good night Booth" Angela said as she winked at him. Booth just laughed as he walked into Brennan office.

"Ready to go Bones?" he asked.

"Yeah just shutting down" Brennan said.

She walked over to the coat rack to find that Booth had already lifted her coat. He held it in front of him for her as she put her arms in.

"Thanks" she smiled at him.

"No worries" He smiled back at her. "Now where do you fancy for dinner?" he asked as they made there way out the lab.

"How about we get a take away and go to mine? That sound good" She asked.

"Sounds great" He said as he placed his hand at the bottom of her back.

The shiver that ran down her spine didn't go unnoticed.

**A/N: Ok so who wants to read what Booth and Brennan talk about lol. Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

**Thanks**

**(and just to remind you all that the rating will be going up in the next chapter)**


	6. The Talk

**A/N: **

**Dedication: for Lisa, thanks for all you help, **

**Big Thanks to all the readers, reviewers and the alerter, they really do mean so much **

**Big thanks also to Aubrey for being a brilliant beta**

**Disclaimer; Still not mine.**

**Ok with all that said, hope you all enjoy:**

The Talk

The ride to Brennan's apartment was a silent one. The ride in the elevator to her floor was equally quiet. The first words spoken by either party since the coat incident were from Brennan.

"You want a beer?" she asked as she closed the door behind them

"Yeah, beer would good." Booth said as he made his way over to the couch. It was on his way he noticed a brown envelope sitting on the table. The handwritten looked familiar.

Booth placed the bag containing their Thai takeaway on the table and picked up the envelope.

"Bones?" Booth called, holding the envelope in his hand.

"Yeah Booth?" she answered as she made her way back into the lounge. She looked at him then the envelope in his hand.

"Bones, why would my mum be sending you mail?" Booth enquired. He looked at Brennan his head tilted a little to the side.

"Erm…" Brennan started. "How do you know it's from you mum?"

"I am 35 years old Bones, I think I should know my own mum's handwriting, now what is she sending you? Booth said taking a step closer to Brennan.

"I don't know. I haven't opened it yet." Brennan said she looked at the envelope.

"Well let's open it and find out, eh Bones?" Booth said as he turned the envelope over. Booth looked at Brennan but something just didn't feel right, when suddenly, "You do know. Don't you. That is what she spoke to you about earlier on…" Booth said, his eyes connecting with hers.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Brennan interrupted as she broke his gaze and looked at the wall behind him.

"Oh, don't lie to me Bones, the conversation you had with her in the lab. You said you got them this morning but didn't have a change to look and then you said no he doesn't know. So Bones one last time. What has my mum sent you?" He asked one hand on his hip the other holding the envelope just above her reach.

Brennan tried to snatch the envelope from his hands but he was too quick. He held it up higher.

"Fine," Brennan huffed, "She sent me pictures"

"Pictures?" Booth asked his brow furred. "Pictures of what?" One look at Brennan's face told him all he need to know. "Me?!" He screeched. Brennan bit her lip to stop herself laughing at the pitch of his voice. "What kind of pictures did she send?"

"Well I don't know, you are holding the envelope and I haven't opened it yet." She replied looking at Booth.

"Well, then lets find out" Booth said as he sat on her couch. Brennan came and sat beside him, dinner long forgotten.

Booth opened the envelope and slowly pulled out the pictures. A folded piece of paper fell on the floor. Brennan leaned over Booth legs to retrieve the note.

"BONES" Booth screeched, Brennan head shot up and connected with Booths chin.

"Ahhh" Both partners screamed, Brennan rolled off Booths lap and onto the floor, as Booth stood up. Brennan got up off the floor and turned to look at Booth who was covering his mouth with his hand.

"What did you scream for Booth?" Brennan asked. Booth took his hand away from his mouth and it was then that Brennan saw blood. "Oh Booth im so sorry, I will go get the first aid kit!" Brennan rushed off toward the bathroom as Booth just stood there a bit shocked. Brennan came rushing out of the bathroom with the first aid kit in her hand.

"Booth?" Brennan called out.

"Ish hesr" Booth called. Brennan bit back a giggle as she walked into the kitchen to find Booth standing over her sink with a tissue at his cut lip. Brennan placed the kit on the table as Booth came over and sat down.

"Let's see" she said as she gently tilted his chin up towards her. It was just a small cut to the side of his lip. "This may sting a little" Brennan said she picked up an antiseptic wipe. Brennan's hand came round to cup Booth' face as the other went to his lip.

"Hssss" he winced and closed his eyes.

"Sorry" Brennan whispered. At this Booth opened his eyes and looked directly into her eyes. She dabbed his lip and gave it on final wipe all the while her eyes never losing contact with his. It was only when she put the wipe on the table the she lost eye contact but her hand never left his face.

"There, all done" Brennan said. She reluctantly took her hand away from him face, but was stopped when Booth's hand took hers and placed it back where it had been.

"There is one thing you forgot to do." Booth said with a sly smile on his face and a glint in his eyes.

"And what would that be?" Brennan asked, a smile playing on her lips.

"Kiss it better."

Brennan smiled, and leaned down toward Booth, her eyes on his swollen lips. She brought her lips just inches from his. Booth moved his lips closers to hers but Brennan turned her face and moved her lips to his ear.

"You didn't really think I was going to kiss you with that on your lip, did you?" Brennan whispered into his ears. She moved her hand off his face and stood up straight.

"What?" Booth asked a bit confused. Brennan picked up the first aid kit and started to walk back toward the bathroom, when she turned round and smiled.

"I think you heard me Booth." She said sweetly. Booth caught the glint in her eye as she turned again and continued walking toward the bathroom. It took a few seconds for it to register to Booth what had just happened.

He got up from his chair and raced towards the hallway when he saw her standing there.

"What took you so long?" She asked.

Booth walked towards Brennan. He placed on hand on her cheek and she tilted her face towards him. He let his lips brush hers as he moved towards her ear. "I have no idea what took me so long." He answered as his other hand came round her waist. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

They both smiled as they move towards each other, meeting in the middle. There lips met ever so gently. It was Booth that sought access first, his tongue parting her lips and exploring. Brennan brought her arms up around his neck as he moved his hand from her face to wrap around her waist. The kiss deepened as Booth backed Brennan against the walk and let his hands explore too. He slipped one up the front of her shirt, his fingers dancing up her skin. Brennan let out a small moan as her fingers got tangled in his hair. His hand came to cup her breast as another moan escaped her. Brennan hands came down to Booths shirt; she was fumbling with the buttons as her phone rang. They broke apart and looked at each other. Booth removed his hand from her shirt as Brennan let go of his.

She walked over towards the phone and picked it up. "Brennan"

"Hi sweetheart, it's Christina." The voice on the other side said.

"Christina, hi, how are you?" Brennan answered looking at Booth. Booth head shot up as he pointed his finger at himself. Brennan nodded her head.

"I'm good thanks. Now tell me did you get a chance to look at the pictures?"

"No, I haven't. Booth is here with me just now, and we were just about to have dinner" Brennan explained.

"Oh right dear, well that's fine. Tell Seeley I said hi and you just call me tomorrow." Christina said.

"Yeah, sure will do. Night." Brennan said as he placed the phone back on the stand.

"Your mum said hi." Brennan laughed.

Booth came as stood in front Brennan. He brought his lips down to hers and kissed the side of her mouth. His tongue licking her lip. He pulled away and looked at her. "You had a little something there" he said he touched it this time with his finger. Brennan kissed his finger.

"Thanks" she said, "Is it still sore?"

"Nope, I think you kissed it all better" Booth replied.

"Good." Brennan smiled.

"Im starving" Booth said as he picked up the takeout bags and walked into the kitchen and Brennan followed him in. He put the containers in the microwave.

"You want wine or another beer?" Brennan asked.

"Beer, please."

Brennan lifted 2 beers from the fridge and handed one to Booth

"So, Bones" Booth started "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I don't know yet. Why?"

"I was going to see if you wanted to get dinner with me" Booth asked.

"But that's what we are doing right now." Brennan answered.

"No Bones, I mean as a date." Booth said

"Well why can't we just make tonight our first date?" She asked.

"Cause I wanted to do this properly." Booth replied.

"Booth, it's you and I. We don't do things normally." Brennan stated.

It was then that the microwave clicked. "Well dinners ready." Booth got the containers out as Brennan grabbed the beer and they made their way into the lounge.

"So, we're dating now?" Booth asked

"Yeah, I suppose we are." Brennan smiled.

"So that means I can do this" Booth leaned over to kiss Brennan. "Ahh" He winced.

Brennan laughed. "Don't think you will be doing that for another few days."

"Well, I can always do other stuff." Booth said he as he wiggled his eyebrows.

**A/N; So who want to find out if Booth will stay the night and just what pictures did Christina send Brennan. Tune in next time to find out lol.**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review x **


	7. You Staying?

**A/N: Ok I couldn't keep you waiting too long for this lol. Im sorry to say but this story is coming to an end, there is only three or so chapters left, I know im a bit sad too but we still have some chapters left. **

**As always, for Lisa.**

**Big THANK YOU to all the readers, reviewers and alerts; they mean so much.**

**Thanks to Aubrey for being a great beta.**

**Disclaimer: Nope still not win the lottery.**

**Anyway with all that said, lets find out if Booth stayed the night:**

**You staying??**

Brennan woke to the sound of her alarm. She opened her eyes and found that she was in her bed. The sound of soft snoring beside her brought her attention beside her. Brennan looked at the alarm clock beside her, the number flashing. Normally at 6:00am she would get out of bed, take a shower and be in the lab by 7:30am, but today was different. Today she was going to hit snooze and lie in bed til his alarm went off. She moved closer to Booth, resting her head on his chest. She closed her eyes but the images of last night began to assault her.

"_Well I can always do other stuff" Booth said he as he wiggled his eyebrows. Brennan nearly lost it then and there. Before even she knew what she was doing she was straddling his lap and was kissing down his neck as she unbuttons his shirt. If Booths moans were anything to go by he certainly wasn't complaining, far from it. Booth pulled Brennan's face up to his and their lips met. Booth pushed Brennan from his lap and lay her down on the couch. He lay on top of her and was kissing her neck; he soon found the soft spot just above her collar bone. _

"_Bedroom" Brennan sighed as Booth unbuttoned the last one on her shirt._

"_Soon" He said, as he kissed is way back up her body. Brennan arched into him as his lips continued their assault on her body. He worked his way up to her breasts. Brennan breath hitched as he licked the top of her breast poking out from her bra. Brennan moved to free her tortured breast when Booth's hand stopped her._

"_All good things come to those that wait." Booth said with a sly smile on his face._

"_Well bad things are going to happen to Seeley Booth if he doesn't take me into that bedroom and f…" Brennan never to go finish as Booth teeth bit her bra as he pulled it down over the breast. His lips came down onto her nipple as Brennan moaned and wriggled underneath him. _

_Booth pulled his head away from her breast and started to kiss down her body. He reached her bellybutton and gently blew on it. Booth started to unbutton her pants, Brennan lifted her hips as Booth slid the pants down her legs. Booth flung Brennan's pants to the floor and took a minute to look at her. He started at her toes and worked his way up her body. Her long shapely pins to her thong and up over her flat stomach to the most perfect breasts he had ever see. He continued his way up to the neck that he just wanted to kiss, and up to her face, where he took a few seconds longer. The face he had seen for three years had a different quality to it. He must have been staring at her too long, as Brennan voice drifted into his ears._

"_Are you going to lie and thinking about me all night or you going to do something about it?"_

_Booth got up from the couch and picked Brennan up and put her over his shoulder. _

"_Oh, I'm going to do something about." He laughed._

_He walked down to Brennan bedroom and shut the door behind him._

Brennan felt Booth stir beside her.

"What are you thinking about? The wheels in your head woke me up." Booth said his voice still heavy with sleep.

"You." Brennan replied.

Booth turned around and faced Brennan. "I don't think I've said good morning yet." He smiled.

"No, I don't think you have" Brennan smiled back.

Booth lips came down to Brennan's as his hand came round her waist pulling her closer to him. Booth rolled Brennan over so he was on top.

It was then the alarm decided to go off again. The numbers flashed 6:45am.

Booth groaned as he realized the time. Then he smiled.

"Think it would be quicker if we shower together?" He asked, his voice husky and still laced with a little sleep, but to Brennan that just made it all the more sexy.

"Why Booth, I think that may just be the best idea you will come up with today." Brennan laughed as Booth took her hand and led her to the bathroom.

"Oh babe, you haven't heard anything yet," he replied as he smacked her ass. Brennan yelped as she turned around to hit him back, but Booth caught her and pulled her towards him. He grabbed her ass and lifted her. Brennan wrapped her legs around Booth as he guided her into the shower.

With them both showered and dressed, they stopped for breakfast at the diner. He offered to pick her up for lunch, but Brennan told him she already had plans. She and Angela had very important things to look at. Brennan patted her bag, the photos safely tucked inside. She had put them in there while Booth was looking for his tie. She had also picked up the note that had fallen, the one that had caused this. Brennan laughed as she thought about it.

"See you later," Booth said leaning over to kiss Brennan.

"You bet," Brennan said sweetly, giving him one final kiss.

"What you laughing at?" Angela asked as she caught up with Brennan. The two of them walked to Brennan's office.

"I think you better take a seat Ange" Brennan said as she closed the door and made her way over to the couch.

"Sweetie, you're scaring me. What's wrong" Angela asked concern evident in her voice.

"Well nothing is wrong it's just I have some news to tell you and its best if you sitting down." Brennan explained.

10 minutes later and Angela's jaw had dropped. She has been that way for a good 2 minutes. Now it was Brennan's turn to get worried.

"Well I must say, this is not the way I thought you would take the news. I thought you would be screaming, jumping, hugging and a lot more screaming" Brennan said.

"You and Booth?" Angela asked

"Yeah, me and Booth." Brennan confirmed. It was then the ear-piercing scream she had been expecting 10 mins ago came. Cam and Hodgins came rushing into Brennan's office. Hodgins came running over to Angela and it was then she stopped screaming and looked about her. A crowd had gathered outside Brennan's office, Hodgins and Cam faces were flooded with concern and Brennan had her head in her hands.

"Angela, what wrong?" Hodgins asked a little out of breath

Angela looked from Cam to Hodgins to Brennan.

"Erm..." Angela stalked for time. "I bumped my toe on the edge of Brennan's table, and it _really_ hurt." She bluffed.

Cam looked from Brennan to Angela. "You're sure that's all that happened?" Cam asked with suspicion evident on her face.

"Yeah, that was all."

"Ok, then." Cam said. "Back to work people." She said as she walked out of Brennan's office. The group that had gathered disappearing as quickly as they appeared.

"I should be getting back to work" Angela said as she stood up. "Bren, we still on for lunch?" Angela asked, avoiding looking at Hodgins as she started to make her way out of the office.

"Yeah, of course." Brennan said as she made her way to her desk. Hodgins looked from Angela to Brennan, shook his head and follow Angela out the office; he would be talking to her later.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Angela had stayed in her office most of the morning, avoiding everyone.

Brennan spent most of the morning in her office too, catching up on some paperwork but it was also for different reasons. She was looking at the photos Christina had sent her.

She pulled them out of the envelope and placed them on her lap. She picked the note up, unfolded it and read it.

'Tempe,

These are the photographs I was telling you about. Some of my favorites are in here. You can keep them all, I have plenty more.

Hope all is well.

Chrissie x'

Brennan smiled, put the note on the table and picked up the photos. There were 5 of them.

The first was of Booth in the bath, the one she has seen on the night she met his parents.

The second was of Booth out in his parents' backyard running around naked.

The third was of his Booth tucked up in his bed, with Mr. Twinkles tucked in beside him. Brennan couldn't help the smile that crept over her face. He looked so peacefully when he was sleeping

The fourth was taken on Halloween. Booth was dressed up as Little Bo Peep, with the sheep under his arm. Brennan couldn't help the laugh that escaped. Booth has a face like thunder. Brennan turned the photo over. _Booth, age 9. Lost bet with Jared._ Brennan turned it back over and looked again. The dress was pink and flowery, and he had a staff in one hand. She put it on the table and looked at the next one.

The last one was facing down. There was writing on the back of it. Brennan picked it up and read.

_My baby boy, all grown up._

Brennan turned the picture over, and there was Booth standing in his army uniform. From the plane in the background and the mixture of fear and excitement on Booth's face Brennan could tell that this was his first time away with the army. His eyes filled with unshed tears. Christina was standing beside Booth, the tears running down her face, forever frozen in time. Brennan felt her heart tug at the though of Booth leaving, and not knowing when or if he was going to come back. That must have been hard on Christina.

There was a knock on Brennan door and Angela walked in.

"You ready for lunch?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, just need to grab my stuff" Brennan said. She picked up the photos and put then back in the envelope. She still had the one of Booth and Christina in her hand. Brennan looked at the photo one last time, smiled and put it with the others.

Brennan and Angela went to a small Italian place; they knew too many people at the diner. With lunch ordered Brennan pulled out the photos and the note. Brennan picked up the note and laughed.

"What's so funny" Angela asked

"This is the note that started it all." Brennan explained.

"So what's it say?" Angela asked excitement bubbling in her eyes.

Brennan read the note to Angela and showed her the photos.

An hour later, with lunch over, they were walking back to the Jeffersonian.

"So, there is just one thing I am dying to know." Angela said to Brennan.

"What's that?" Brennan asked

"Booth, how big?" Angela asked, a grin snaking across her face.

"You know that belt he wears, the one with cocky on it?" Brennan asked returning Angela's smile.

"Yeah?" Angela said bubbling with excitement.

"Well let's just say that I won't be suing for false advertisement." Brennan laughed as she crossed the road.

"You are not getting off that easy, I want details" Angela said, taking Brennan's arm.

**A/N2: Ok that was my first attempt at smut so hope you enjoyed it. **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review**

**Love and Hugs x **


	8. Dinner and Cushions?

**A/N: Ok I am so sorry it has taken so long to update this, but breaking up doesn't really put you in the mood to write lovey dovey stuff, and work has been a bit busy too. Real life is such a hassle haha.**

**As always for Lisa, **

**Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed and alerted this story. **

**There is only about 2 chapter left of this, **

**Disclaimer; Still not mine. Not matter how many times I wish.**

**This is the unbeta version as i am going on hoilday on sunday but i wanted to post before i went cause i thought i had keep you waiting long enought, so i am sorry if there is any mistake and i wll post the beta version when the wonderful Aubrey does her magic.**

**With all that said hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

Dinner and Cushions??

It was just gone 6 when Brennan left the Jeffersonian into Booth waiting SUV. She leaned over and lightly kissed his cheek.

"It that all the hi I get" Booth asked a twinkle in his eyes.

"No, you get your proper hi when we aren't the Jeffersonian car park with over 20 cameras watching us" Brennan told him.

"Oh right, good call Bones" Booth said as he put the car in drive.

The ride to Brennan's apartment could have gone quicker, no matter how many times Brennan tried he wouldn't flick the lights on.

They burst through Brennan door, not letting go of each other, Booth lips were making a trail down her neck. Brennan hands were busy undoing his shirt. Booth shut the door with his foot as he lead Brennan over to the couch. Booth shirt was flung to the floor as was Brennan's. She has started to undo his belt, as he was taking off her bra when the phone rang.

"Let it go to voicemail" Booth said as he took one of Brennan's breast in his mouth.

"Ok" Brennan moaned, undoing her own pants.

"Hi you have reached Dr Temperance Brennan, sorry i'm not here to take your call but if you leave your name and number after the tone I will get back to you as soon as I can" The phone said. By the time the tone came Brennan was lying on the couch Booth, only his boxers left on top of her.

"Hi Tempe, It's only me sweetheart. It's just that you didn't call last night and I am just worried that I might have gotten you in trouble with Seeley, that boy can strop, let me tell you but that a story for another day. Anyway just give me a call when you have a chance"

Brennan and Booth had frozen on the couch. Brennan's hands were at Booths hips just about to push down his boxer. Booth has stopped kissing Brennan's breast. They looked at each other.

"Was that?" Brennan asked

"Yep" Booth nodded as he stood up.

"She certainly knows how to kill the mood" Brennan said put her underwear back on.

"Dinner first then I take it" Booth said she he put his pants back on.

"You want to start and I'll go call your mum back and let her know that everything is fine" Brennan said she walked towards her bedroom; clothes bundled up in her arms. Booth watched her walk, her swaying hips mesmerizing him.

"Em… Bones. You do know that my mum doesn't know about us" He called after her.

"Yeah, well we are in the early stages of a relationship, so I wouldn't expect your mum to know and I am certainly not going to be the one to tell her!" Brennan said as she came back out from the bedroom dressed in a pair of jogging pants and a vest top.

"Dinner won't start its self Booth," Brennan said she lifted the phone and sat on the couch, her legs tucked underneath her. Booth kissed her forehead and walked into the kitchen.

He was rummaging in the cupboards, and was just about to call her when he heard her speak.

"Hi it's Tempe, sorry I missed your call but I was just walking in the door"

Booth walked over to the kitchen door, leaning on the frame with his arms crossed. He listened to her.

"No you didn't, it was just we had a late dinner and I had a few e-mail I had to check and forgot to call… No no he was fine, he did find the envelope but he doesn't know what you sent… haha I know he can be… huh he didn't… you will need to show me that one… yeah sure…So how are you anyway"

Booth smiled as he listened to the conversation. Brennan was on the phone for about another 5 minutes before they said their goodbyes. Brennan put the phone on the table and turned to where Booth was standing.

"I don't like lying to your mum" Brennan said as Booth came over to join her on the couch.

"I know but we will tell them soon. It's Parkers birthday in 2 weeks and they are going to come over so we can tell them then, if you like" Booth said.

"Yeah I would but…" Brennan started.

"Parker loves you. He is always asking after you and if we can go visit Dr Bones"

"He calls me Dr Bones?" Brennan asked

"Like father, like son" Booth laughed.

"Oh you think that is funny do you" Brennan said as she lifted a cushion and hit Booth with it.

"Oh you're going to pay for that" Booth said as he reached for Brennan, but she was too fast, she leap from the couch and went to the other side of the room. Booth was off the couch and chasing after her. Brennan was giggling like a teenager again as Booth jumped over the couch and caught her.

"Here comes the tickle monster" Booth said as he tickled Brennan.

"Booth……haha… no…Booth.. haha… stop… stop" Brennan was trying to hit his hands away but he was just too good at this.

"Say your sorry" Booth said as he moved his hands up and down her sides.

"No" Brennan managed to say as she struggled against Booth.

"You asked for this" Booth said as he moved his hands round to where he knew her tickly spots where.

"Ok, ok, im sorry" Brennan squealed. Booth stopped almost suddenly, kissed her forehead and walked towards the couch.

Brennan ran after him with her cushion, she whacked him on the side of the head. Booth caught off guard fell on to the couch. Brennan burst out laughing as Booth looked at her.

"That was not funny" Booth said.

"It was from where I was standing" Brennan hit back. "What happened to dinner anyway?"

"You didn't have anything in the kitchen" Booth said.

"Yeah I do, I have tofu, vegetables, there is some pasta in the cupboard and…"

"Nothing that I would like" Booth finished for her. "So I was thinking pizza?"

"Yeah that's fine" Brennan said she sat on the couch. Booth pulled out his cell and called dinner.

A bottle of wine and 2 pizzas later, Booth and Brennan were snuggled up in bed. Brennan had her head on Booth chest, listening to his heart beat.

"Bones?" Booth whispered

"I'm still awake" Brennan replied.

"I have Parker on Saturday and I would really love it if you could spend the day with us" Booth said.

"I…" Brennan lifted her head off his chest and looked at him. The look of sincerity in his eyes told her the answer. "I would love too."

Booth let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. "Thank you" Booth said as he leaned down to kiss her.

"No thank you" Brennan said as she met him in the middle. Booth deepened the kiss as he rolled Brennan onto her back. He leaned on top of her and he bent down kiss her neck then going lower he got the small groan he was looking for. Brennan pulled Booth face back up to hers. Their gazes locked Brennan whispered "Do you really think we could" Brennan paused. "That we, we can become one" Booth strained to hear the last part.

A smile broke out on his face as he realized what she was trying to say. "I think we can, but if not we can have fun trying." He said as he kissed her.

**A/N2: Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**

**Sorry again for any mistakes.**

**Love and Hugs x **


	9. Welcome

**A/N: Didn't really want to keep you waiting too long for this and since you were all so nice in leaving lots of e-mail to come back to thought I would reward you all lol.**

**Well sorry to say but this is the second last chapter only one left to go.**

**Dedication: for the wonderful Lisa, **

**Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed and alerted me, it really does mean so much to know that you are all enjoying the story.**

**Big thanks also to Aubrey for taking her time to beta this; I am so grateful to have a great beta like you.**

**Disclaimer; Nope still not mine.**

**With all that said, hope you enjoy:**

Welcome 

Brennan had her head resting on Booth chest as they lay in bed.

"Booth" Brennan said

"It will be fine. You saw how happy Parker was when we told him last week and I'm sure my mom suspects that something is going on anyway. So, babe, please don't worry. My family will love you like I do" Booth said and kissed Brennan's forehead.

"I think she might guess because every time she's called, if you don't answer she calls me." Brennan laughed.

"See?" Booth smiled.

"See what?" Brennan asked. Booth just laughed.

"Nothing Bones, nothing."

"Booth, how did you know what I was going to say?" Brennan asked as she lifted her head off his chest and moved up beside him.

"You think I couldn't hear the wheels turning?" Booth asked

"Hey," Brennan said as she lightly smacked his chest. "I know what that means"

"Oh that one you know!" Booth smiled, he looked over at Brennan, even in the dark she looked as beautiful as ever. "I meant what I said"

"What part?" Brennan asked even though she knew the answer.

"That I love you" Booth said.

"I love you too" Brennan relied. "Goodnight" Brennan said as she snuggled into Booth, one arm draped across his abdomen and her legs wrapped around his, she placed her head in the croak of his neck.

"Goodnight babe" Booth replied kissing her forehead and letting his lips linger a little longer.

Brennan was the first to wake. She carefully untangled her legs from Booth's and made her way into the kitchen to start the coffee.

Brennan sat on the counter top, thinking about last week when they told Parker.

_Brennan was sitting on the couch as Booth and Parker came in to Booth's apartment. Booth sat on the couch beside Brennan as Parker started to run to his room._

"_Parker, bud. Can you come here a sec" Booth called._

_Parker ran to his dad. Booth placed him on the table in front of both Brennan and Booth. _

"_Parker, me and Bones have something we need to tell you" Booth started. Brennan hand found Booth's. Their finger entwined Booth continued._

"_Well you know how mommy had a boyfriend?" Parker nodded his head. "Well Bones is now my girlfriend." Booth said as Brennan gripped his hand._

_Parker looked from his dad to Brennan and back to his dad before his gazed settled on Brennan. Parker jumped off the table and stood in front of Brennan._

"_Can I still call you Dr. Bones?" Parker asked._

"_Of course you can!" Brennan smiled. A grin suddenly appeared on Parker face as he flung his arms around Brennan._

"_I'm glad, cause you make daddy happy." Parker said, as he placed a kiss on Brennan cheek._

"_Glad you approve son." Booth said as he Parker gave him a hug._

"_Well I think we should go out and celebrate, what do you think Parker" Brennan asked,_

"_Yeah" Parker screamed, "Can we go to Chuck E Cheese? Please!" Parker said his big brown eyes, so like Booth's, pleading with Brennan._

"_Wherever you want Parker." Brennan said ruffling his hair._

"_You're the best Dr. Bones!" Parker said, as he flung his arms around her neck._

"_Thanks." She smiled as she looked at Booth._

"Good morning beautiful." Booth said as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning," Brennan replied. "I started the coffee" Brennan said getting down from the counter top.

"Pancakes?" Booth asked as Brennan poured the coffee.

"Yes, please, so what time are your parents getting here?" Brennan asked

"About 12, that gives us plenty of time to tell them and get to the party."

Booth turned round and looked at Brennan. "Don't worry" he said as he took her hands. "My parents already love you and once they find out we're dating it will be like their dream come true."

"That was so cheesy." Brennan smiled,

"I know" Booth said as he started mixing the flour and eggs together.

It was 3 minutes to 12 and Brennan was feeling sick. She has tidied the apartment 4 times, much to Booth's annoyance. Showered twice and had changed 7 times. He has never seen her like this.

"Bones, you need to calm down, everything is going to be fine." Just as Booth had finished speaking there was a knock at the door.

Booth answered the door. Christina was the first to come in then James, after a quick hug and kiss to Booth, Christina moved on to Brennan.

"Darling" Christina said before enveloping Brennan into a hug that reminded her of the ones her mom used to give her.

"Hi" Brennan said she hugged back.

Christina and James sat on the couch as Booth and Brennan made the coffee.

"You ready?" Booth asked as they made their way back into living room.

"Yeah." Brennan smiled and for the first time she really meant it.

"Mom, dad." Booth started. "We have something we need to tell you"

James opened his mouth to say something but Christina hit his arm. Booth paused.

"It's ok, you can continue." Christina said nodding her head.

"Well…" Booth looked at Brennan and she nodded her head. Brennan reached for Booth's hand as he spoke. "Me and Bones are dating now." Booth finished.

Christina screamed and leapt off the couch. James just muttered "It that it? We already knew that"

"Yeah, but now they have made it official! James would you at least get your butt off that couch and congratulation your son on one of the best decisions he has ever made?" Christina smiled and directed her gaze at Brennan. "I really mean that honey, welcome to the family!" Christina and Brennan hugged.

"Thank you." Brennan said

"Well done son." James said as he shook Booth's hand. "You two make a great couple, heck you did when you weren't even dating" Booth laughed as Christina hugged him too.

"Yeah, welcome to the family, Tempe" James said as he hugged Brennan.

"You made a great choice." Christina said as she kissed his cheek.

"Just glad she let me." Booth said.

"Right, I guess we better be getting to the party." Booth said as he looked at the time.

"Are you driving Seeley?" Christina asked.

"Yeah mom, here are the keys, we will be down in a second. We just need to grab the last of his presents." Booth said as he handed the keys to his mum.

"Do you need any help son?" James asked.

"No dad, I can manage." Booth said as he made his way to the bedroom.

"We'll see you down at the car." Christina said as she took James's hand in hers.

Booth came out the bedroom with 2 bags of present.

"I think we went a bit overboard in the store." Brennan laughed as she recalled all the gifts they had bought.

"Well it is from both of us this year." Booth said as he placed the bags on the floor.

"You okay?" Booth said as he walked towards Brennan

"Yeah, I am." She said as she snaked her arms around his waist. "You were right." She smiled.

"How could someone not love you?" He said as he kissed her forehead.

"My own family didn't." Brennan whispered

"Don't say that!" Booth said. He looked at Brennan and she wouldn't meet his gaze. He brought his hand to her chin and tipped it up. Her eyes found his as their gazes locked. "Your family loves you. Yes, they might have left you, but they did that to protect you and at the end of the day they came back for you Temperance. Your dad was going to face the death penalty just to spend a few months with you, and Russ also risked going to jail. They both did that for you." Booth said as he wiped the fallen tears. "So please don't say they don't love you, because what they have done in the past they are trying to make up for." Booth lightly kissed her lips and wiped away the rest of her tears. He pulled her into a hug, whispering words of conform in her ears.

"We'd better go," Brennan said as she pulled away from the comfort and safety of his arms. "Your parents will be wondering where we are." She picked up one of the bags and made her way to the door.

"Yeah, don't want to keep them waiting." Booth said as he picked up the last bag and followed Brennan out the door.

**A/N: Thanks for read and please leave a review**

**Love and hugs x **


	10. Love

**A/N: Well its here folks the last chapter few things to say before we get on to that.**

**Firstly a big thank to everyone who has read, reviewed and alerted, it was so much more than I had ever hoped for, to get over a hundred reviews was just amazing, so thank you to everyone.**

**Thanks to Lisa, it was her that first gave me the idea for the story and encouraged me to post and has helped me so much though it with all her ideas and advice, and even writting a chapter for me, so really I couldn't have done this with out you.**

**Thanks to Aubrey for being a great beta and being a great person with offering to be my beta. Really thank you**

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own them. **

**With all that's said on with the last chapter:**

Love

The party was in full swing. Parker and about 25 of his friends were running around with Booth, Zach and Hodgins. Brennan and Angela were standing on the porch watching them.

"So how does it feel?" Angela asked.

"How does what feel?" Brennan asked as she took her gaze off Booth and turned to Angela.

"You first official outing with Booth, were everyone knows you're a couple." Angela smiled at her friend.

"Really good" Brennan smiled back, "Once we told Booth's parents, Parker and Cullen the rest of them were easy" she laughed.

"Yeah, sweetie, even _I_ was scared for you when you were going to tell Cullen"

"Yes, but he couldn't have been nicer to us. Just as long as we keep it professional, he doesn't mind" Brennan looked at Booth, then turned her attention back to Angela, "And as long as he doesn't find out what we do in the back of the SUV." Brennan said.

"Well that doesn't mean that _I_ can't know, details sweetie!" Angela exclaimed, her wicked smile spreading across her face.

"Not now Ange, we are at a 6 year old's birthday party!" Brennan said.

"Dr. Bones, Dr. Bones!" Parker came running towards Brennan. She bent down just in time to catch him in a hug.

"Yes?" Brennan asked fixing his hair.

"Is it true you and Grandma are making me mac 'n' cheese tonight?" Parker asked, his eye growing wide with excitement,

"Yeah sweetie, we are." Brennan said and couldn't help but smile as the little boy kissed her cheek and flew out her arms running to his dad.

"Daddy, they both are going to make it. Dr. Bones just told me." Parker shouted as he went running to his dad. Booth caught Parker and tossed him in the air. Parker giggled as his dad caught him.

"He is just so adorable," Angela exclaimed, "and Dr. Bones? That is one of the cutest things I have ever heard."

"Well you know what they say, like father, like son." Brennan said as she saw Parker running towards her.

"Dr. Bones, come play with us." Parker grabbed Brennan and lead her over to where all of his friend were.

Angela was standing on the porch watching the scene in front of her. Parker wanted to play football and they were picking teams. Parker picked Brennan first.

"Trying to steal my girl?" Booth teased Parker.

"No daddy, we can share." Parker said.

"Hey," Brennan exclaimed, "I don't…" she never finished her sentence because Booth had grabbed Parker and was tickling him.

"Bones, help!" Parker screamed.

Brennan went behind Booth and tried to tickle him. Booth stopped tickling Parker, as he turned to face Brennan.

"What was that." Booth asked, a smile playing on his lips.

Brennan smiled as she shouted, "Get him." Before Booth knew what was happening the kids ran at Booth and jumped on him. They fell to the floor laughing and rolling around.

Christina came out the back door, and had to laugh at the scene playing out in front of her.

"They are just as bad as the kids, eh?" She asked Angela

"Yeah they are, but sometimes they both just need to let their hair down" Angela smiled at Christina.

"Are you and Jack coming to dinner?"

"Yeah, Booth asked us last week. We can't wait to try your mac 'n' cheese. Zack would have liked to come, but his family popped in at the last minute to visit him"

Rebecca and James came out the back door with Parker's birthday cake. It was a giant cake of a football pitch.

The foursome started to sing happy birthday as they walked towards the crowd of kids gathered round Parker and joined in the singing. Booth stood beside Brennan and took her hand as they both joined in too.

"Happy Birthday Parker!" they shouted as he blew out the candles.

"Did you make a wish honey?" Rebecca asked.

"Yep momma, but I can't tell you." Parker smiled. The adults laughed as the kids wanted one last game before it was time to go.

Christina and Brennan were in Booth's kitchen making their mac 'n' cheese. With the breadcrumbs and cheese coating on the top they each placed their plates in the oven and joined the group at the table.

"How long 'til they're ready?" Booth asked.

"About 30 minutes." Brennan stated, looking to Christina who nodded her head in agreement.

"So we have time for a drink. Seeley would you do the honors?" Christina asked.

"Of course, mom." Booth said, as he stood up "Red ok for you Angela?"

"Yeah, that's great Booth."

"And beer for the men." Booth said as he made his way around the table.

"Does that mean I get one too daddy?" Parker asked.

The table laughed. "Maybe in about 10 years Park." Booth replied, as he made his way into the kitchen. Brennan excused herself from the table and made her way into the kitchen.

"Need any help?" She asked.

"Yeah, could you grab a few glasses please?" Booth asked as he lifted 3 beers from the fridge and placed them on the counter top. Brennan placed the glasses beside the beer as Booths hands came round her waist.

"Thank you for today." Booth said as he kissed Brennan's check. She turned in his arms and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"Your welcome and I…" She was cut off as Booth lips found hers again. He was seeking access to her mouth as his mom's voice drifted to his ears.

"And then Seeley came running into the house crying, 'mom, mom the big boy stole my ice cream money'" Booth heard the table burst into laughed. Hodgins was trying to say something, but the words not coming out.

Booth groaned as he broke the kiss, "I am going to kill her, she promised me no stories."

"Well hurry, before she starts on the next one." Brennan laughed as Booth placed a quick kiss on her lips, grabbed the beer and made his way back to the table.

"Mom, we agreed" Booth said as he placed the beer on the table.

"I know sweetheart. I promise, no more"

Angela and Hodgins then began telling Christina and James tales about the Jeffersonian. After about 3 stories the oven timer buzzer rang out.

Brennan and Christina made their way to the kitchen and five minutes later they both came out with steaming plates of mac 'n' cheese.

"Right, before we dig in, Seeley could you please come here. We need to settle this once and for all." Booth got out his chair and make his way round to where Brennan and Christina standing. Brennan pulled out a blindfold and tied it around Booth's eyes.

"Okay, now you have to tell us which is better." Brennan said she fixed the blindfold so he couldn't see.

"Can I do it too?" Parker asked, getting out of his chair.

"Sure sweetie," Brennan said she got a kitchen towel and tied it round Parkers eyes.

"Okay, open wide." Brennan said as she brought the fork to Booth's mouth,

"You too Parker." Christina said as she brought the fork down to his mouth. "Now you are both trying the same one"

"I like it" Parker said, as he chewed.

"Don't talk with you mouth full Parker," Booth said. "But I agree that was very enjoyable."

"My mouth is watering" Hodgins whispered to Angela. "Maybe I should have taken part in this experiment too."

"Shh!" Angela hissed, as she nudged him with her elbow.

"Alright, next one," Brennan said. "Open wide you two." Both Booth and Parker finished chewing and took off their blindfolds.

"Ok which one did you like best" Christina asked.

Booth and Parker shared a glance before answering. "You go first Parker"

"I liked…" Parker paused and looked at Christina and Brennan, "Number 2 the bestest"

"Ok, and now you Seeley" Christina said. Booth looked at both women trying to read their faces but they gave away nothing.

"I liked number 2 as well" Booth said as a grin broke across Brennan's face.

"That was mine." She said.

"Sorry mom" "Sorry Grandma" Booth and Parker said.

"Don't be silly boys. What can I say, the best woman won" Christina smiled at Brennan

"Thank you, although you were a worthy contender" Brennan said.

"James, you start to dish out the mac 'n' cheese, and give everyone a bit of both. Tempe and I will get the salad."

"Well done darling, I didn't think it could be done but you really have gotten to that boy of mine." Christina said. "He has never gone against my mac 'n' cheese" she laughed.

"Im sorry" Brennan said.

"Don't be silly, I knew this day would come but it's still a little hard." At the confused look on Brennan's face, Christina continued. "I always knew one day a woman would come into his life and take over my place."

"I haven't…" Brennan started

"No, sweetie, I mean that in a good way. Seeley deserves the love of a good woman and he really has found that in you." Christina said, tears welling in her eyes. "And I just want to thank you for taking care of him. If he gives you any problems you just call me and we will sort him out"

"Thank you, so much." Brennan said as she hugged Christina. "He really is a great man and sometimes I have to ask myself what I have done to deserve him."

"You both deserve each other." Christina said. "Now we better get this out there before they send out a search party for us" Brennan lifted the salad bowl as Christina lifted another bottle of wine.

Angela and Jack were the first to leave with Booth's parent's house half an hour later. With Parker tucked in bed it was just Brennan and Booth left.

"So…" Booth said but was cut of with Brennan lips. Her tongue began exploring his mouth.

"Bedroom" He managed to mumble as he lifted Brennan. Their lips never broke contact as Booth made his way into the bedroom and put Brennan on the bed. He went back and locked the door. When he turned back Brennan was taking her top off as Booth took his t-shirt off. He unbuckled his belt and took off his jean as she took hers off. She was about to reach for her bra clasp when Booth hands stopped her. He lay on top of her kissing her neck.

"You look so beautiful." Booth said as he looked at Brennan. Brennan smiled at Booth as she pulled his lips down to hers.

"Love you." she said.

"Love you too." He replied as he kissed her forehead. It was then they heard a small knock on the door.

"Parker" Booth said as he got out of bed. Brennan reached for her shorts as Booth put on a pair of sweats. He tossed Brennan a t-shirt as he unlocked the door.

"What's up bud?" Booth asked as he saw the tears running down Parker checks.

"I had a bad dream." Parker sobbed.

Booth bent down and picked Parker up. "Shhh, its ok, daddy and Bones are here. Shhh" Booth soothed his son. As soon as Booth placed him on the bed, he let go of Booth and hugged Brennan. She stroked his hair as his sobs calmed down. She shuffled until they both were under the covers.

Parker soon fell back asleep with his arms around Brennan and his head resting in the crook of her neck. Booth's arm was snaked around both them.

"I'm sorry." Booth whispered.

"What for?" Brennan asked.

"Well this isn't the night we had planned."

"I know, but I wouldn't trade it for anything." Brennan smile. "A night with my Booth boys is just what I need." Booth carefully leaned over and kissed her.

"Love you." he whispered as he placed a kiss on her lips.

"Love you too." She whispered back.

"I Love you both." Parker's sleepy voice said.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that and if you could click the little button to the left hand side and let me know what you thought.**

**Big thanks for reading, take care**

**Love and Hugs x **


	11. Author's Note

A/N

**A/N**

**Ok I know I said I wasn't going to do a sequel but I changed my mind. **

**It a women's prerogative to change it ok lol.**

**It going to be called Blackmail Me? - Booth meets Max as the boyfriend and there will be more Parker.**

**I am hoping to have the first chapter up by the end of this week; it might be sooner, so keep your eyes open for it**

**Carole x **


End file.
